


Canvas Curse

by Mietten_Pokken



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Characters(s)/Original Akumatized Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mietten_Pokken/pseuds/Mietten_Pokken
Summary: Jayden Beryll has adjusted to his new life in Paris after helping Ladybug and Cat Noir out as Frost Wolf. Now he endures another experience common in Mrs. Bustier's class thanks to Chloe Bourgeois.





	1. Concert Tickets Not For The Faint of Heart

Jayden Beryll laid back in his bed, let his pencil roll on the bed, and smiled, “I was never expecting Paris to be so exciting.”

It has been a full week since he attended his new school, made new friends, and fought a super villain alongside Ladybug and Cat Noir as Frost Wolf. Some NEWS reporters still refer to him as _Wolf Gel_ , but he was happy that Alya referred to him as Frost Wolf on the Ladyblog. He was still serious about his responsibilities as a miraculous wielder.

“Hi there lover boy!”

But sometimes having a playful kwami can make you forget you’re responsibilities.

“Good afternoon to you my little kwami,” Jayden chuckled as Icee sat on his stomach. “And can you stop with the lover boy stuff.”

Icee smirked and went over to his sketchbook, “Do you prefer for me to say Jul **eka** and Vol **pina**? Tehehehe.”

Jayden sighed, “I know you’re an arctic wolf, but sometimes you act like a fox spirit. Those kitsune, or whatever there called.”

“Technically, we’re kindred spirits,” said Icee.

“And I only met Volpina once, at that soccer stadium,” Jayden reminded as he grabbed his sketchbook. “I don’t like her that way.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Icee chuckled, “I could feel your heart rate increasing at a pretty fast rate. You must have enjoyed her presence or something.”

The lock on Jayden’s door rattled.

“Time for you to hide Icee!” said Jayden.

The kwami nodded and hid behind Jayden’s computer as his mother entered the room.

“Hey honey,” said Mrs. Beryll, “so how was your first week in Paris.”

“Amazing, but that’s still an understatement,” Jayden smiled. “I’m glad I moved out her with you mom. It...it feels like a brand new start.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Ms. Beryll said as she sat down next to Jayden. “Have you made any new friends?”

“Yeah, my friend Nathanael,” said Jayden, “you met him yesterday remember?”

“Just Nathanael,” she chuckled, “what about his two friends he invited to your double date?”

Jayden’s face turned red as he coughed, “Oh, you’re talking about Juleka and Rose. There just a few friends too.”

“So is that Juleka, or Rose?” Ms. Beryll noticed picked up Jayden’s sketchbook.

“That would be Juleka.”

“Back to my point,” Ms. Beryll took four tickets, gaining Jayden’s attention. “Do you remember that actress from that Disney Channel show...the boy and girl were part of a band... _I’m In The Band_.”

“Caitlyn Taylor Love?” Jayden asked.

“No, no Laura Marano,” said Ms. Beryll.

Jayden laughed, “She was on _Austin and Ally_ . Caitlyn Taylor Love was on _I’m in The Band_ , and that was a Disney XD show.”

“I was close,” she said, her tone was at least I was trying, “well I have four tickets to Laura Marano’s concert. She filmed a music video for Ladybug down at the studio and we had an office contest to see who would win some. I told her that I was a little old for music, but my son would probably like it.”

“Wow, thanks mom,” Jayden smiled. “I’ll ask Nathanael, Juleka, and Rose if they would like to go when I see them in class tomorrow.”

“So if the prize were only two tickets, who would you ask to go with you?” Ms. Beryll tried to to keep herself laughing from Jayden’s reaction. “I’m only kidding Jayden. It would be your decision, not mine. Forget I said anything and go have fun with your friends.”

“Thanks again mom,” Jayded said as he placed the tickets in his binder.

When the door closed, Icee flew out from behind the computer.

“So, who would you take if there were only one ticket?” Icee giggled.

“Ladybug,” Jayden smirked as he laid back down. He know that would keep Icee quiet for a while.

* * *

“I can’t believe Cat Noir ruined the chance to get an epic picture of Frost Wolf for the Ladyblog,” Alya said as she and Marinette looked over the pictures she took during that akuma battle last Monday, “I have pictures of his weapon and his super power, but I wasn’t able to get a close up of him.”

“Don’t worry about it Alya,” said Marinette, “knowing your luck with superheroes you’ll probably run into Frost Wolf, get his picture, and an interview in the same day.

“Yeah, you're probably right,”Alya chuckled, “though he’s got me thinking, what if there are more heroes out there in the world we don’t know about?”

“Hey, it’s possible. We didn't know about Ladybug and Cat Noir after all,” Marinette said, trying to keep a straight face.

“Or Volpina,” Alya added.

“Yeah,” Marinette thought about the fox girl. So mischievous and sneaky, but she did help out with akumas when she showed up for them.

When Jayden entered the room, Alya looked at him for a while and was lost in thought.

“Nino’s your boyfriend remember,” Marinette jokes.

Alya elbowed her, “I was just thinking, isn’t it a coincidence that we had a new student and new superhero appear on the same day?”

“Yeah, but there’s no way Jayden could be Frost Wolf,” said Marinette. “Jayden was with Nathanael the whole time.”

“No, he wasn’t,” Alya smirked, “he asked where Nathanael was after The Chemist was akumatized remember. Come to think of it, you and Adrien were missing too.”

“Well I was-”

Marinette was caught off guard by the sound of Jayden falling on the stairs. Another one of Chloe’s practical jokes.

“Well, well, where have I seen this before,” Chloe laughed as she watched Jayden pick up his things. She reached for his sketchbook, but never picked it up. Another quartet of objects caught her eyes. “No way! How did you get tickets to Laura Marano’s concert!?”

“They were a gift,” Jayden answered, trying to get his sketchbook back. Chloe swiped it from his grasp.

“Yeah right, her tickets sell out quickly,” Chloe held the the sketchbook away from Jayden. “And there’s no way _Nathanael_ had enough money to afford them.”

“I didn’t say Nathanael bought them,” Jayden said as he reached for his sketchbook again, “and can I have my sketchbook back please!”

Chloe scoffed and flipped through the pages, much to Jayden’s displeasure. The more she scoffed the faster she turned each page, “Is this all you draw? Wizards, cartoonish animals, and...oh, what do we have here?”

At that moment Jayden, forcefully, took his sketchbook out of Chloe’s hands. “I’d consider listening to your opinion Chloe, but I heard that you stole a design for a hat contest, and I don’t listen to art thieves.”

When Jayden sat down at his seat Chloe got in one last word, “Ya know, if you give me two of those tickets you can dump Nathanael and whoever that third ticket was for, and take your _nightmare_ girl with you.”

Jayden gasped for a second; then he took out his phone and headphones to ignore Chloe.

“Heh, I wouldn’t keep those on for long,” Chloe chuckled.

Marinette noticed that Jayden looked at Chloe briefly after she said that. She was going to tell him to take the headphones off, but the rest of the class entered the room and so did Ms. Bustier.

“Good morning class,” the teacher said. She noticed Jayden wearing his headphones. “Jayden, we already have one student who listens to music class. Do I need to move you to the front as well?”

“N-No miss,” Jayden said as he took off his headphones and Nathanael sat down next to him.

“I can’t believe Chloe tried to buy off Jayden’s tickets after he said no,” Marinette whispered to Alya.

“I totally agree, but those tickets are hard to come by,” said Alya, looking back at Jayden for a moment. “I’m a little a jealous of Juleka though.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Why is that?”

“Your kidding?” asked Alya.

Marinette shook her head.

“He likes her Marinette,” Alya said with a roll of her eyes, “and he’s going to ask her to the concert.”

“No way,” Marinette assumed he was going to invite Nathanael and a few other guys. “He’s still new to our class, and I would never expect Juleka.”

“Well she and Rose hang out with Nathanael a lot after class,” said Alya, receiving another look from Marinette. “Jealous? Hehehe, they were best friends way before Chloe revealed he had a crush on you…, use too. I bet if he still did he would have asked Jayden to invite you to the concert.”

“No way,” said Marinette, “They would definitely invite Rose first since she is Juleka’s best friend.”

“Hey,” Nino whispered, making sure Ms. Bustier didn’t hear him, “if you girls are talking about Laura Marono’s concert, I won four tickets off of a radio show today. Of course you’re invited Marinette, but I don’t know about Alya since she apparently has eyes for another man.”

“He’s not my type,” Alya chuckled. She looked at Adrien, “And you’ll be joining us too Adrien?”

The blonde turned around quickly, “Of course! It’ll be my first concert ever, and it’ll be cool for the four of us to hang out.”

“And the four of you can go on your _double date_ after the school day is over.”

The four students noticed Ms. Bustier and the entire class were staring at them (or glaring at Marinette in Chloe’s case). There was a short laughter, and Ms. Bustier started the lesson.

* * *

“Isn’t this going a bit too far Chloe?” Sabrina asked as she and Chloe snuck into the boys’ changing room. It was uncharted territory and she did not want to be caught in here, “I mean you could invite Adrien to an XY concert or something.”

“No way Sabrina!” Chloe said as she opened every locker one by one. “I can’t let Marinette get closer to my Adrien; even though she’ll only squeak like a mouse around him. And I need to teach that Jayden guy that I am at the top of the social class at this school. Calling me a thief, the nerve of that newb.”

Chloe found Jayden’s locker and dug into his backpack. His sketchbook was sticking out of the back and she found the tickets at the bottom. However, she also felt something clamp onto her index and middle fingers. Sabrina ran over to her and covered her mouth.

“What just bit me!?” Chloe yelled under Sabrina’s hands. She lifted her hand out of the bag, and it was Icee who bit her. “He brought a hamster to school?”

Icee stood completely still, loosening her grip on Chloe.

“I think it’s a toy,” Sabrina said as she took Icee and tossed her around. “Or one of those animal keychains.”

“Whatever,” Chloe scoffed, wrapping a bandage around her two fingers, “I got what I came for. Now let’s get out of here before anyone shows up.”

“Chloe B. Sabrina R.” the two girls heard their names being called by Mr. Argencourt.

They ran out of door that led outside, ran all the way to the door leading to the girls changing room, and ran back around again to the front doors.

“Present!” they both yelled, out of breathe.

“It looks like those two already had their workout,” Alya chuckled.

“Yeah,” said Marinette. When Chloe passed by her, she noticed that the she was carrying her purse around her shoulder. That was weird for gym class…, and even weirder for Chloe who bragged about how expensive the designer purse is. Marinette looked further and noticed that something was sticking out of the zipper. She wanted to move and get a better look, but Mr. Argencourt told everyone to get ready for a good game of basketball.

* * *

“Well that was a good game,” Nathanael said as he and Jayden stood at their lockers.

Jayden sighed, “Yeah right. I messed up on the free throw.”

“But you scored a goal during the one-on-one matches.”

“By accident.”

“Well think about like this, you’re not the worst player in our class,” Nathanael looked over at Chloe, who was painting her fingernails with Sabrina holding up a small mirror. “At least you tried.”

“Yeah,” Jayden smiled, “Sometimes I just think my old school. The guys in my class treated gym like it was an actual school game, and whenever someone would cause us to lose to the other class their stuff would get tossed around the locker room.”

“Seriously? Did you tell anyone?” asked Nathanael.

“That’s the thing Nath,” Jayden said as he opened his own locker. “When you to tell on someone your considered weak. Didn’t help that I enjoyed art more than sports anyway. My dad wouldn’t even help because he thought I was being a baby. That art was just for babies and would lead to nothing.”

“Your dad?” Nathanael asked.

Jayden looked up at him. “S-sorry, I was trailing off for a moment. I’ll meet you in Ms. Mendeleiev ’s class kay? I’ve got surprise for you, Juleka, and Rose.”

“For the four of us?” Nathanael smirked, “Did you make a picture of me and Rose, so it could be easier to give Juleka hers?”

“Oh shut up!” Jayden slapped Nathanael’s shoulder and pouted.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you in class. I need to finish this drawing any.”

“For Marinette.”

“I’m over her,” Nathanael said without looking back.

Jayden shook his head and smiled. _I need to stop thinking about the past. Everyone in homeroom has been nice to, and I have friends now. Plus a superhero now. I can’t get distracted like that._

“Jayden,” Icee poked her head out of his bynder. “I’ve got something important to tell you!”

“What is it Icee?” He asked.

“Chl-” Icee ducked back down before finishing.

Jayden raised an eyebrow before feeling someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Chloe and Sabrina.

“Don’t try to hide your little trap toy,” Chloe chuckled. “Seriously, isn’t something like that for little girls.”

Jayden was going to ignore her, but noticed the bandage on her two fingers. “Did you go into my bag?”

“Again, accusing me of being a thief,” Chloe scoffed.

“Then how did you know about my toy?” Jayden said with his arms crossed.

“Chloe has twenty-twenty vision and the eyes of a hawk,” said Sabrina.

Jayden ignored the her and dug into his bag. “You took my tickets and sketchbook?”

**Jayden Byrell and Chloe Bourgeois Please Report To The Principal's’ Office.**

“For what?” Jayden asked out loud.

“I wouldn’t keep Mr. Damocles waiting if I were you,” Chloe chuckled.

* * *

“Mr. Byrell,” Mr. Damocles started off, clasping his hands together. “I understand when you registered her you wanted to be a part of the art club.”

“Yes sir,” said Jayden.

“And of course this school is fine with students express their artistic needs.”

“Probably not after this,” Chloe smirked under her breathe.

“Well, Chloe showed me your sketchbook-”

“Which she _stole_ ,” Jayden shouted, “and she stole my concert tickets too!”

“That’s a lie!” Chloe shouted back. “Mr. Damocles, this guy’s been making fun of me and calling me a thief since...today really. Deport him back to America!”

“Chloe, I don’t have the power to do that,” Mr. Damocloes noticed the look on Jayden’s face. “Not that I would ever do that. What I’m saying is- let me get back to the point. Jayden, your drawings are inappropriate for school grounds.”

“How so, sir?” Jayden asked. “Their just anthros, superheroes, comics, and just sketches.”

“Anthros?” Mr. Damocles raised his eyebrow.

“Animals personified like people sir,” Jayden felt stupid for saying anthro when he consider the pronunciation made it sound like an inappropriate word. “Like Sonic The Hedgehog, Felix The Cat, and Bugs Bunny.”

“Well we know what you do after school,” Chloe chuckled.

“This is my point Jayden,” Mr. Damocles turned to page in a sketch of a character Jayden created.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Short skirt, too much leg,” said Mr. Damocles, turning to another drawing.

“That’s a character from a video game, a kid friendly game.”

“The horns give other implications,” Mr. Damocles turned yet another page. “PDA.”

“Permanent Detention...Always,” Chloe laughed.

Jayden glared at her, “Public Displays of Affection.”

“And this is the topping off the cake,” Mr. Damocles sighed as he opened the last page. “I know some teachers say that picking on other students is a sign of puppy love, but this is wrong Mr. Beryll.”

Jayden gasped. It was his drawing of Juleka, except she had horns coming out of her hair, vampire fangs, blood, and some words Jayden couldn’t make out. Judging from Damocles’ expression they could not be good.

“Sir, that’s not what I drew,” Jayden argued. “Well it is, but some else drew over my original sketch. Juleka is my friend, and I would never make fun of her like that!”

“Your lucky she hasn’t seen that on the schools website yet,” Chloe leaned back in her chair.

“I haven’t even used the schools forums yet,” Jayden stated. “Sir, obviously Chloe set me up. She stole my sketchbook, and my concert tickets.”

“Do you have any witnesses?”

Technically, Icee was a witness, but a magical talking kwami would make things complicated.

“N-no sir.”

“But I had Sabrina to back me up,” said Chloe. “A true friend unlike a certain student in our homeroom. Didn’t he get in trouble for causing Madame M’s little accident last week.”

“Nathanael did not cause that to happen!” Jayden yelled.

“Mr. Beryll!” Mr. Damocles yelled, “I am the principal and the only with authority to have an outburst. Without any witnesses, you don’t have proof to support yourself or back up your claims. I’m sorry, but you will have detention for the rest of this week and next week.”

“Sir, I have no proof that she stole my sketchbook, but I have proof that she took my tickets,” Jayden argued. “Chloe tried to persuade me to give her my tickets this morning. Marinette, Alya-”

“Would be bias,” said Chloe, “you know they don’t like me sir.”

“Sir, if this was a court of law I would have a right to defend my case,” Jayden pleaded.

“Well,” Mr. Damocles was considering calling the two girls in until Chloe held up her cellphone. A certain man was a tap away from being dialed. “Sorry Mr. Beryll, you have detention.”

“For three weeks,” said Chloe, still holding her phone.

“Yes, three weeks,” Mr. Damocles repeated.

Jayden wanted to argue, but what was the point? Chloe got his detention bumped up to three weeks and had his tickets. The tickets his mother got just for him and his friends. He was weak.

“Yes sir,” his voice cracked as Mr. Damocles handed him his sketchbook. Jayden held close as he walked out of the Principal's office.

Five minutes till the late bell. Jayden couldn’t move. His legs felt like jell-o, his chest tightened, and his eyes began to water.

“Are you crying?” Chloe asked as she tears hit the ground, “What a baby. Even Nathanael didn’t cry when he dropped his sketchbook, and everyone found out he was crushing on Marinette.”

“People cry,” Jayden muttered.

“Not teenagers, especially boys,” said Chloe, “You seriously need to grow up. Stop being so weak. Then again, your little girlfriend and the rest of your friends are so emotional too. _My Sketchbook, My Letter, and Locked in A Stall During Class Photos._ ”

“Class Photos?”

“That gothic geek took my spot next to Adrien so I made sure she wouldn’t come back, and ruin my perfect photo with him.”

“Y-you-your-” Jayden ran. Ran far away from Chloe.

He just wanted to get away from the school and away from her. Adrien and Nino were almost knocked down if they hadn’t move out of the way.

“Jayden?” Adrien called after him.

“Dude, you dropped your sketchbook!” Nino yelled.

* * *

“Your not weak, Jayden. Chloe and your dad are the ones who are weak!”

Icee tried her best to cheer Jayden up, but she had no clue what to do. She apologized, tried to be positive, and reminded him of being Frost Wolf.

“Icee stop apologizing,” Jayden said through a sniffle, “none of this is your fault. You tried to warn me when the coast was clear. Chloe really does rule the school.”

“No she doesn’t!” Icee argued, “All those stories everyone told about Marinette when Ivan was akumatized, how she stood up to Chloe.”

“ _She_ ,” Jayden emphasized, “Just like how dad said I would have been better born a girl. I have no muscles, I’m not athletic, and...and I’m just weak. Maybe he was right. Art would bring me nothing.”

“Art brought you friends,” Icee said getting in his face, “friends who care about you just as your Mom cares about you. You even call Nathanael your brother from another mother. Juleka and Rose are your friends! So are Marinette, Alya, and everyone else in the class besides Chloe and that girl who follows her around. They helped you find your way!”

“Icee-” Jayden murmured.

“Even Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Volpina!” Icee was serious when saying Volpina’s name this time. “They want to help you become a better hero! Why I bet during the next akuma battle-”

Icee gasped as she saw a familiar butterfly floating in the air. It was descending upon the park, and judging by its direction-

“Jayden, akuma!”

“I’m not in the mood Icee,” Jayden dismissed, “Ladybug and Cat Noir can-”

Jayden gasped. Reality: Icee, The Park, and the people were fading away. All he could see was a butterfly.

_Now now, an artist unique as yourself shouldn’t cry a stream of tears. You’ve been called weak because of your art, but what if I bestow upon you the power, paint brush, to recreate the world in your image._

“Hawk Moth,” Jayden muttered. He couldn’t see Icee, but he thought it was best not to think  about anything. If this villain found out he was Frost Wolf it would be bad. He tried to block off any thought of Icee, the miraculouses, and being Frost Wolf. The side effect of this opened his mind to Hawk Moth’s poisonous words.

_I sense hesitation. I can feel that you are friends with Evillustrator, Princess Fragrance, and, oh, you have a soft spot for Reflekta. A certain Miss Chloe Bourgeois brought pain to the four of you. I’ll give you the power to avenge them, Canvas Curse, but in return you must give me Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculous._

“I...I…,” Jayden stood up on the park bench. A blood-red color was around his eyes. He smiled wickedly and said, “Yes Hawkmoth!”

Purple smoke engulfed Jayden’s body. It feel thrilling and magical as if it was an anime. His fear of Chloe and the memories of his dad were fading away. Hs anxiety was gone as well. His lust for revenge was growing, and the smoke disappeared.

He was now Canvas Curse: The Alchemist of Arts.

“Once I get done testing my powers, I’ll get revenge on Chloe and Reflekta will rule by my side!” Canvas Curse laughed. “Paris is going to get a surreal makeover!”

“Jay…” Icee mumbled from a nearby tree. She noticed Canvas Curse unfold his hand.and place something into his coat pocket. “I’ve got to follow him and tell Ladybug and Cat Noir where the akuma is when they show up.”

“Hey, why is the Eiffel Tower a Banana?” asked a citizen.

“Oh Quantic Kwami give me strength,” Icee sighed as she tailed after Canvas Curse.

* * *

“He’s been in the principal’s office for a while now,” Nathanael said he stood with Rose and Juleka next to their desk. “What could Mr. Damocles be talking to him about?”

“Maybe he’s getting an award for best new student,” Rose smiled.

“That’s kind Rose, but they don’t give out awards for best new student,” said Juleka.

“Well it would be a nice welcome,” said Rose.

“Mr. Damocles is probably trying to get his grades and stuff adjusted to our school system,” said Juleka. “Just relax Nathanael. I think you’re worrying too much.”

“Heh, I would be worried if I were you,” Chloe laughed. “In case Mr. Damocles has your boyfriend sent back to America.”

“Actually Chloe,” Max said as he joined in the conversation, “Mr. Damocles doesn’t have the power to deport him. All he can do is keep him from attending school. Your da-”

“Max,” Alya interrupted, “thank you for the explanation.”

“Yeah Max, we don’t want to see Juleka’s boyfriend leave after a week and a day now do we?” Kim teased.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” said Juleka. “He’s just a friend.”

“Better not let him hear that,” Chloe said under her breathe.

Marinette looked at her bag again and noticed a ticket hanging out of it This time she could make it out.

“So your dad came through and got you tickets to the concert after all,” Marinette asked her rival.

“As a matter of fact he did,” Chloe took the tickets out waved them around. “Not only that, but these tickets double as backstage passes.”

“And your dad, the mayor, just drove up here and handed them to you during school?” Alya asked.

Chloe glared at the two girls, “Is this a correct? I didn’t think so, so stop with the questions.”

At that moment Adrien and Nino entered the room. Chloe stood and got ready to to greet him.

“Hello Adrikens…,” Chloe was shocked to see Adrien run pass her without even saying hello.

“Nathanael, Jayden ran out of the of the school in tears,” said Adrien.

“And he drop his sketchbook,” Nino said as he handed it to Nathanael.

“W-what!? Do you two know where he ran off to?” Nathanael asked.

Before the boys could reply, Madame M entered the room.

“Good afternoon class,” she noticed Adrien, Nino, and Nathanael standing in the back of the room. “Adrien, Nino, and Nathanael the has rung so, please take your seats.”

“But miss we have an emergency,” Nathanael tried to explain.

“Seats now!”

The three boys took their seats. Nathanael sighed as he placed Jayden’s sketchbook in his lap.

“I see Mr. Beryll is the only one absent,” said Ms. Mendeleiev, “he’ll just have to catch up with the rest of-”

“Attention students and teachers, please report to the courtyard,” came Mr. Damocles voice. It sounded like it came from the intercom, but the sound wasn’t as loud.

“Well you all heard our principal, now get up and form a single file line!” said Ms. Mendeleiev.

The class was expecting a fire drill, or just a drill in general. They weren’t expecting their principal to be in a cage held by a basketball rim. Not to mention that their principal was now an owl.

“Hoot, good afternoon students. Um, this person has a few words he would to express with the entire school hoot.”

“Thanks Damocles,” the students gasped when Canvas Curse descended next to the cage and unhooked the megaphone from it. “Hello my fellow students. No need to be scared. My name is Canvas Curse, and I just to share my art with the world, by making it my canvas!”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another Miraculous Ladybug story I experienced on and off writer's block with. It was supposed to be the first chapter of a longer Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction, but I believe this works better as a stand alone story. I'll have to go back and change a line in the second chapter of Frost Wolf for obvious reasons.  
> And the bit about Jayden's father, that'll come into play in the story after this, and strengthen his bond with Cat Noir.


	2. King and Queen

“My name is Canvas Curse, and I just want to share my art with the world, by making it my canvas!”

Another super villain, another akumatized victim from the school. Marinette didn’t know what to make of Canvas Curse, besides assuming that he had powers similar to Evillustrator. However, the villain’s appearance looked similar to Reflekta and Princess Fragrance as well. Hawkmoth never makes his akuma’s look similar to one another, other than Stormy Weather and The Puppeteer, but those two were mere coincidences.

“And I guess if the world is my canvas, that would make all of you my models,” Canvas Curse chuckled. “But don’t worry, all you won’t end up looking like our principal over there. Come to think of it he always did look like an owl.”

“You listen here young lady!” Ms. Mendeleiev yelled, gaining Canvas Curse’s attention. “You stop all of this foolishness this instant, or you’ll be severely punished!”

“Pssh, by who? You?” Canvas Curse glanced at his fingernails and smirked. “You don’t have the power.”

“I am your senior, so I have the power and authority to-” Ms. Mendeleiev was turned into a gecko and placed into the same cage as Mr. Damocles.

“And I’m a boy by the way,” Canvas Curse said as he descended to the ground and placed his staff on his back. Students gasped and backed away as he walked forward. It brought a smile to his face to see them cower in fear…, and to turn them into various objects and creatures.

“Is it just me or is this guy coming towards us?” Kim whispered to his classmates.

“For once, I wish it was just you,” said Alix as Canvas Curse stopped before the class.

The akuma actually had a frown on his face for the first time. He looked around everyone as if he was searching for someone in particular. Than his eyes stopped on Ivan. He aimed his staff and zapped the big student; however, before everyone could panic Ivan was just moved to the side.

“There you are!” Canvas Cursed zapped the cowering Chloe with his staff, bringing her before him. “Chloe Bourgeois!”

Chloe looked up at him and all that was now replaced with disgust. She stood up and pushed him, “Gross, what are you? Some kind of clown?”

“Me a clown? I think you need to look in the mirror Bourgeois,” Canvas Curse smirked. “Seriously, did you just smack yourself in the face with a makeup kit. Just change the massacre to green and you’ll look like a real witch!”

Chloe gasped, “Who do you think you are calling a witch!? Unless you mean that good witch from the Wizard of Oz, her actress was beautiful and-”

“Of course I mean the wicked witch,” Canvas Curse crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, well how dare you!” Chloe yelled back.

“How dare I? How dare moi?” Canvas Curse pointed his staff at Chloe. “You’re just a spoiled little princess who gets anything her daddy wants. My dad...hated my interests because he said they made me look weak.”

Nathanael’s eyes widened when Canvas Curse mentioned his dad.

“But this isn’t about me, it’s about what you did to me and more importantly my friends,” Canvas Curse aimed his staff at the girl.

“I don’t know who you are, let alone anyone who’d want to be friends with a monster like you!” Chloe yelled, backing away.

“There you go again. The same words you used to describe two of my friends!”

“I said I don’t know your friends!”

“Well now, maybe this will jog your memory. Even though I prefer not to use her look, my darling queen did have the right idea of showing you _your future face_!” Canvas Curse zapped Chloe with his staff.

Everyone gasped. It was Reflekta; moreover, Chloe transformed into Reflekta. Canvas Curse changed her back to normal, and like Nathanael before, Juleka, Marinette, and Adrien gasped this time.

“Eww! Fashion disaster flashbacks,” Chloe grimaced.

“Jayden!?” Nathanael and Juleka said in unison.

“That’s Jayden?” asked Rose.

Canvas Curse smile at the three of them and gave them a wink. “I’m just trying to knock Queen Bourgeois down a peg for everything she’s done to us. Stealing from us, breaking our hearts, and locking people in restroom stalls. I mean seriously, how low can you get?”

“Yeah we were upset about that Jayden, but we moved on,” Nathanael said, trying to plea with his friend.

“Well I haven’t!” Canvas Curse yelled back. “She took the concert tickets I was going to surprise the three of you with, the ones my mother got for me at her job! She gave them to me from the kindness of her heart…, and Chloe just wanted them because she saw them on the floor after she tripped me. And then she...she...she...”

Canvas Curse blushed, pulling his hat down over his face, “She ruined my you know what, you know who.”

“Oh…”Nathanael gasped, understanding what Canvas Curse was getting at. “But Jayden, hurting Chloe won’t solve anything.”

“Really, bro?” Canvas Curse looked up, “Who said Chloe was the real baddy? That she was like the villain in the final showdown of comic books?”

Nathanael looked puzzled, having no memory of ever saying that.

“No matter, you’ll remember in due time,” Canvas Curse said in a teasing tone. “Now it’s back to part two of my plan!”

Marinette knew it was time to transform, and so did Adrien. They ducked away from the class while no one was watching.

“Jayden might be getting revenge on Chloe for his friends sake, but even she doesn’t deserve to be another akuma’s victim,” Marinette ran inside a closet and opened her purse, “Tikki, Spots on!”

“Oh Chloe…” Adrien sighed and opened up his jacket inside of Ms. Mendeleiev’s classroom.

“Maybe we should just let Canvas Curse mess with her a bit,” Plagg joked, “I mean it’s not like he’s planning on hurting her.”

“Right Plagg. How many akuma start that way and either Chloe or someone else eggs them on?” Adrien held his fist forward, “Plagg, Claws Out!”

* * *

“My face, my beautiful face!” Chloe yelled as looked into a mirror. “My makeup, mascara, highlights, eyeliner and lipstick, everything gone!”

“You should be thanking me. After all, you look a thousand times better looking like this!” Canvas Curse turned to Juleka and smiled, “right my darling Reflekta?”

“Jayden, this isn’t you!” Juleka yelled, actually making Canvas Curse flinch, “This isn’t the nice Jayden that loves to draw in his sketchbook. Your not the Jayden Nath, Rose, and I hung out with over the weekend. Jayden this just isn’t you!”

Cat Noir jumped onto the stair rail, watching everything unfold.

“But...but, I did this for the two of us,” Canvas Curse said as his eyes began to water.

“There was no us, especially not like this,” said Juleka making sure he heard her this time.

Canvas Curse looked down again, his hat covering his face. Then he looked up and glared at Chloe, “THIS IS YOUR FAULT!”

“Excuse me?” Chloe asked, “I didn’t do anything!”

“You showed her that drawing didn’t you!?” Canvas Curse pointed his staff at Chloe. “That’s why she doesn’t love me! Well then…”

Jayden changed the direction of his staff and aimed for Juleka. The magical artifact was glowing pink, “one blast from my power paint brush, and Juleka will be gone. My darling Reflekta will love me as much as I love her.”

“Sorry to break up this twilight love affair-”

“Huh?” the next thing Canvas Curse saw was the room spinning upside down, When he got up off the floor, he saw Cat Noir standing next to his power paint brush.

“But everyone knows girls don’t like guys who try to rush them,” Cat Noir smirked.

“Like Ladybug?” Canvas Curse said slyly, getting a rouse out of Cat Noir.

“Funny,” Cat Noir said as he extended his staff, “but since she’s not here yet I’ll have to wearing you down until she finds your akumatized object.”

“Then put the staff down and fight with chivalry,” Canvas Curse extended his fist forward. “Unless the pussy cat’s afraid to fight without his metal stick.”

“Chivalry, okay,” Cat Noir dropped the staff next to the power paint brush. “At least you’re an akuma with honor.”

“Honor, right,” Canvas Curse said as he ran toward Cat Noir.

The feline hero realized that Canvas Curse’s gloves grew nails on the tips. He guessed this was going to a cat fight.

“Man, I had no clue Jayden was so athletic,” Kim said as he watched the fight. “Those are some pretty slick moves.”

“That’s not Jayden,” said Nathanael, “there must be a way to get through to him.”

“But that never works with akumas,” Nino stated, “at least you, Juleka, and Rose have the better end of the stick. Who knows what he’ll do to the rest of us.”

“Maybe if Juleka goes over there and gives him a kiss,” Mylene suggested, getting a angry look from Juleka, “well I mean, I heard it worked for another akuma....”

“But Canvas Curse wants Reflekta, not Juleka anymore,” said Alya.

“Then just give him Reflekta!” Chloe ordered, “Take one for the team gothica.”

“That won’t solve anything Chloe,” Juleka said, looking back at the fight. “I wish there was something we could do, but nothing’s going to jog his memory. _We all_ know that.”

“Maybe if we show him some compassion?” Rose suggested.

At that moment, Canvas Curse fell to the ground after missing a blow on Cat Noir.

“You need to work on your reflexes,” Cat Noir scolded, “and try to use moves that aren’t from a video game.”

Canvas Curse was about to reply, until he noticed his power paint brush in the distance.

Ladybug has been watching the entire bout, and knew it was the time for her to act.

“I just wish I could figure out where the akuma is? His paint brush maybe?”

“Oh no you don’t!” Cat Noir ran for Canvas Curse after seeing him crawl for the power paint brush.

Ladybug swung by her yo-yo and snatched the staff before Canvas Curse could grab it.

“Ladybug!” yelled Canvas Curse.

“My Lady!” said Cat Noir.

“I’m sorry to rain on your art parade Canvas Curse,” Ladybug snapped the brush in half, “but the world isn’t a canvas for you to...paint...on…”

No akuma. Nothing came out of the paint brush.

“No!” everyone looked at Canvas Curse who flipped over onto his back. The lower half of his body was beginning to melt. “I’m melting. My magic is fading...my magic…”

He looked over at his classmates, a certain Rose in particular.

“Magic...friendship...is...magic...fading away.”

“See, he still knows we’re his friends!” Rose said as she ran for Canvas Curse.

Everyone was trying to warn her, but she didn’t listen. When Canvas Curse extended his hand, she grasped it with hers.

“Friendship is real life magic! And we’re all your friends!” Rose said cheerfully.

“Thank you,” Canvas Curse smiled and then his hand glowed purple, “Princess Fragrance.”

In a burst of light, Rose was now her akumatized form: Princess Fragrance. It was all an act by Canvas Curse. He wasn’t melting, and he didn’t need a staff to do magic.

“And you’re so right me princess pal,” he took her in for an embrace, “friendship is magic, and so is love! When this is over, I’ll help you find Prince Ali!”

“Hooray!” Princess Fragrance cheered.

“Well this just turned bad,” Cat Noir stated.

“No it hasn’t,” Ladybug said as she twirled her yo-yo, “this is still a fair fight. Two-on-Two, and we know all of Princess Fragrances powers.”

“That is a good point,” Cat Noir said as he accepted his staff from Ladybug.

“Can you handle them for me PF,” Canvas Curse asked of fellow akuma, “I don’t need these two getting in the way until I have all of our friends here.”

“All of their _friends_ ?,” Ladybug ran toward the two with Cat Noir beside her. _I don’t like the sound of that.”_

“It’ll be my pleasure Canvas Curse,” Princess Fragrance sang as she now wielded to blowdryer-like guns.

She whipped up a storm of perfume that blocked Ladybug and Cat Noir like a shield. Little did the two heroes know, this fragrance was just a diversion, and would not bring them under her spell.

“Your doing great PF!” Canvas Curse said as he fixed his power paint brush. “Keep it up so I can invite some reinforcements!”

Canvas Curse jumped down before his classmates, backing them against a wall. Ivan, and suddenly Kim, moved to the front to protect everyone.

“If you want to hurt anyone, you’ll have to go through us!” Ivan punched his hand for emphasize.

“That’s right Jayden!” Kim agreed, “You might have magic, but we have muscle!”

“Too bad muscles won’t save you now!” Canvas Curse smirked as he zapped the two with his staff. “Princess, fall back!”

When the smoke cleared, Ladybug found herself being bombarded with arrows, and Cat Noir was sent flying into a scoreboard.

“Dark Cupid and Stone Heart too!?” Ladybug exclaimed.

“And here comes some more!” Canvas Curse aimed his staff at Nathanael.

At the same time, Princess Fragrance jumped behind the class to keep them from running away.

“Don’t run away from fate, “She sang, “you can’t escape your date with destiny!”

“Jay, Jayden think about what your doing!” Nathanael remembered the words Ladybug said to him after being deakumatized, “Your being no better than Chloe yourself!”

“Hey!” Chloe yelled.

“Your wrong Nath, Nathanael,” Canvas Curse smiled, and zapped him, “or should I say Evillustrator.”

Evillustrator laughed, ignoring the ideals of his pleas and high fived Canvas Curse, “Thanks bro, and I must say you look so, surreal. It fits your artistic style.”

“Thanks, bro!” Canvas Curse smiled, “Would you like payback on a certain kitty for ruining your date with Marinette?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Evillustrator was already on his way to aid Stone Heart.

_“Interesting,” Hawk Moth rubbed his chin from inside his lair. “It’s never occurred to me that many of my akuma are children from this school. This is even better than Puppeteer. With an army of akuma Ladybug and Cat Noir won’t be able to stand a chance.”_

“And my akuma friends will bring their miraculouses to me, and then I will bring them to you,” Canvas Curse could hear Hawk Moth within his mind. Now he went back to his classmates. Zapping each of them one by one until he got to Juleka. He placed his staff on his back.

“Jayden, can’t you see your hurting everyone?” Juleka backed away until she felt Princess Fragrance’s hairdryer on her back. “Open your eyes! We’ve all been through this with the akumas, even Chloe. It feels good to have the power to take revenge on people, but it’s not right. Open your eyes!”

“My eyes are open. And soon _your_ heart will be too,” Canvas Curse blew a kiss at Juleka, changing her into her akumatized form. “Now, how do you feel my queen of hearts?”

“I’ve never been better my king of spades!” Reflekta laughed taking his hand. “Oh, I’m glad I’m not a shadow of my former self anymore! Although, what do we do about her.”

Chloe looked at the two akuma towering over her. Sabrina wasn’t with her, she akumatized into invisible girl and was...invisible.

“Leave her be,” Canvas Curse said he floated into the air, Reflekta holding onto him tightly. “I wanted to get more revenge on her, but watching her cower like this is good enough for me.”

Ladybug could see the two villains fly away from the corner of her eye. If only Horrificator didn’t have her pinned down. Cat Noir was in the same situation, being held down by Stone Heart.

“Now that’s what I call sweet payback!” Bubbler yelled.

“It’s now over yet Bubble Boy,” Lady Wifi said as she pulled up an image the ladybug earrings and cat ring. “We need to collect these trinkets for the big moth remember.”

“Which one of us should have the honor?” asked The Gamer.

“Princess Fragrance and I of course,” said Evillustrator. “We’re Canvas Curse and Reflekta’s best friends after all.”

“The two of you are nothing, but suck ups,” argued Time Breaker, “let someone else help them out for a change. Besides I’m much faster!”

“But I can fly!” yelled Dark Cupid.

“Half of us can fly!” argued Bubbler.

Well their one big happy family,” Cat Noir chuckled. He felt Stone Hearts grip loosen up. “Ladybug, try and wiggle free.”

The two heroes escaped their captors and went up to the top of the roof. The akuma were still bickering with each other. Either this was a mistake Canvas Curse overlooked, or akuma shouldn’t be together at the same time.

“Now we just need to find Canvas Curse and Reflekta!” said Ladybug.

“But we have no clue where they’re at,” said Cat Noir. “There are so many places couples can go to in Paris.”

“TVii Studio.”

The two heroes turned around to see a kwami, Icee, floating before them.

“I’m Frost Wolf’s kwami by the way.”

“Frost Wolf’s kwami?” Ladybug repeated.

“Where is the little snowball?” asked Cat Noir.

“Canvas Curse turned him into a literal wolf before we could transform. “The akuma is a picture in Canvas Curse’s front pocket.”

“Thanks for the tip,” Ladybug smiled, “and don’t worry, Frost Wolf and all of Paris will be back to normal in no time.”

:”So just keep up with your cub until we get done,” Cat Noir chuckled.

* * *

Many of Ladybug and Cat Noir’s battles have taken place at TVii Studio. A few examples include Stormy Weather, Puppeteer, and...Reflekta. Canvas Cruse was similar to Reflekta, wanting to change the world into their image. However, their methods were different.

Reflekta wanted everyone to look like herself, so she wouldn’t be ignored.

Canvas Curse, from what Ladybug assumed, wanted to make the world in his surrealistic style. Yet, he wanted to be with Juleka, or rather Reflekta now.

“You know those two look really good together,” Cat Noir said, bringing Ladybug’s attention a monitor above the broadcasting room’s door, “too bad their love is fueled by Hawk Moth’s akuma.”

“Yeah,” Ladybug said, noticing how happy the two akuma looked. She had to shake off the thought, for Juleka was still turned into Reflekta against her will. And Jayden was being manipulated by Hawkmoth. “You ready?”

“After you my lady,” Cat Noir said as he and Ladybug ran toward the double doors.

They both kicked it open to find no one on the other side. From experience they knew all too well that it was a trap.

“Nice try Canvas Curse,” Ladybug shouted, “but too many akuma, including your darling Reflekta, have pulled this trick on us before.”

“You’ll have to try something new to get one over-” Cat Noir was zapped with a magical beam.

At first he thought it was from Reflekta until he felt a draft around his legs, and something rubbing against them. The black cat superhero now dawned a black dress and high heels. His cat ears have grown and now his tail had realistic fur.

“...Cat Noir?” Ladybug stuttered.

“Well I see he’s also an anime fan,” Cat Noir sighed, “but Tokyo Mew Mew, seriously?”

“I call it Mew Mew Power, but potato, patoto I guess.”

Canvas Curse and Reflekta appeared before the two heroes, holding hands on the landing. Hawk Moth’s mask appeared over the both of them.

“The other akuma failed me again Canvas Curse and Reflekta, the two of you better get their miraculouses!”

“Don’t worry Hawkmoth, I just needed the others to roughen them up a bit,” Canvas Curse grabbed his fixed staff with his free hand.

“That’s right,” Reflekta aimed her wrist mirror at the two heroes, “and with the new powers Canvas Curse gave me we’ll defeat them this time!”

“Oh, is that a fact?” Cat Noir asked.

“Sure is kitty kitty,” Canvas Curse smirked, “and when I defeat the two of you, I’ll cast a spell through that camera, and all of Paris will be in my artistic vision. My akumatized friends will be mine and Reflekta’s very own Knights of The Round table!”

“It’s too bad Marinette and Adrien weren’t around,” said Reflekta, “they were never akumatized, so I would have loved to see what you would have turned them into.”

While the two akuma’s were discussing names for their two classmates, Ladybug raised her yo-yo into the air and yelled:

“Lucky Charm!”

In a flash of light, an egg with a ladybug’s color scheme fell into the super hero’s hands.

“An egg?” Ladybug said as she inspected the object.

“How are we supposed to fight them with that? asked Cat Noir.

“I’m not gonna lie, your sort of like a real-life magical girl Ladybug,” Canvas Curse let go of Reflekta’s hand for a moment and he his staff high, “but let this _Magical Boy_ show you how it is done! Surrealistic Summon!”

In another flash of light, three creatures appeared before Reflekta and Canvas Curse. They appeared to be cute, monster versions of an pangolin, a rabbit, and a wolf.

“So you’re a _Pokemon_ master too?” Cat Noir asked jokingly, but with a serious tone.

“It inspires me,” Canvas Curse laughed, “now my monsters, attack!”

 _“Think Ladybug, think.”_ She looked at the egg one more time, and noticed it had an interesting pattern. She rubbed it to get a feel of the texture. _“A grenade?”_

A puff of smoke came from the egg. _“A smoke grenade!”_

“Ladybug?” Cat Noir said as the creatures were closing in on them.

“Cat Noir, what’s the name of an anime where the main character has two or more love interests fighting over them?” Ladybug asked, smirking.

Cat Noir raised an eyebrow, “ A harem, but what does that have to do with this?”

“Just handle their pets for me, and you’ll see,” Ladybug answered.

Cat Noir nodded. He still wasn’t sure what she was up to, but Ladybug’s plans never failed them before. He ran in front of the monsters and got them to chase him like a game of cat and mouse.

“Fighting without your kitty witty?” asked Canvas Curse.

“How are you going to stop us without your partner Ladybug?” Reflekta chuckled. “Everyone knows that love cannot be defeated, and that’s what Canvas Curse and I have together.”

The two akuma’s held their hands together in the shape of a heart and fired energy blasts at Ladybug.

 _“Love is the keyword Reflekta!”_ Ladybug ran toward the two akuma; ducking, dodging, and slicing the hearts with her yo-yo. “You know what Reflekta? You claim that Canvas Curse has given you new powers, but all I see is the same old akuma who wanted everyone to look like herself. I bet you were just all talk since you keep clinging onto your _joker._ ”

“Oh, I can’t wait to change you when we rip those earrings from your ear!” Reflekta yelled as she let go of Canvas Curse’s hand and aimed her wrist mirror at Ladybug.

Canvas Curse, however, noticed that Ladybug was making no attempt to avoid the attack, “Reflekta, wait!”

“Bombs away!” Ladybug tossed the grenade and red-violet smoke filled the room.

“Ladybug?” Cat Noir yelled, coughing through the smoke. He felt the creatures grab onto his legs and used Cataclysm to get rid of them. “Ladybug!”

“Hey, who’s on my other arm?”

When the smoke cleared, Cat Noir had a clear view of Canvas Curse, Reflekta, and...Reflekta?

“Now I get it,” Cat Noir chuckled. “Enjoying you’re harem, Canvas Curse?”

“I...uh…,” Canvas Curse could barely utter a word.

“Hey!” The Reflekta to the right of Canvas Curse pulled on him. “I’m the real Reflekta, your one and only queen!”

“No, I’m the real Reflekta,” the one to the left of Canvas Curse pulled on him as well, “that one is just Ladybug I transformed when she distracted me. Don’t worry, we can still get her earrings later my Mystical Mage.”

Canvas Curse looked at both Reflekta’s; one was smiling and the other was scowling. As much as Canvas Curse was enjoying the sight of two Reflekta’s he knew which of the two was his queen.

“You think you’re so smart Ladybug!” Canvas Curse kicked the one on the left him away.

“So you knew it was me?” Ladybug asked.

“I can feel my _Sorceress Supreme’s_ beautiful heart,” Canvas Curse smiled as he placed his hat on top of Reflekta’s head. “And I see you’re still holding on to your yo-yo.”

“Not just my yo-yo!” Ladybug placed a hand on her hip and held up the photo that was formerly in Canvas Curse’s front pocket. She unfolded it, and was surprised at the object.

“GIVE IT BACK!” Both Akuma lunged for Ladybug until they found themselves tripping over Cat Noir’s staff, one on top of the other.

“Their position remind you of anything my lady?” Cat Noir chuckled.

“Yeah, it reminds me that another akumatized victim might have their happy ending,” Ladybug quickly tied two up with her yo-yo. She tossed the smoke grenade into the air and yelled, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

She and Cat Noir both returned to normal.

* * *

_Back at the school…_

“Princess Fragrance and I are their best friends, so we should have the honor!”

“You have the honor of being splattered against the wall like paint Evillustrator!” Dark Cupid argued.

“How about Bubbler sends you into the sky, and your wings burn like Kid Icarus,” Lady Wifi threatened.

“Uh, just Icarus,” said Gamer. “Clearly someone with your IQ shouldn’t have the privilege of defeating Ladybug and Cat Noir.”

“You calling my girl dumb, nerd?” Bubbler said as he pointed his bubble wand at Gamer.

Suddenly, a swarm of Ladybugs covered the entire school. After they flew away, everyone was back to normal.

“What’s going on?” asked Nino.

“Nino,” Max moaned, “your fingers hurting my chest.”

“Where’s Jayden?” Nathanael asked as Kim put him down.

“And Juleka,” added Rose as she looked around the courtyard.

* * *

“No more evil doing for you little akuma,” Ladybug said as she released a white butterfly from her yo-yo. It felt weird whenever she did **Miraculous Ladybug** before capturing the akuma, but as long as akuma is captured it's all good in the end.

“Uh…”

Ladybug and Cat Noir turned back to Reflekta and Canvas Curse. When the purple smoke faded from their bodies, Ladybug could have sworn she saw a heart form at the end.

“ Where... am...I?” Jayden and Juleka said in unison. The two didn’t know what happened, or how they ended up in an awkward position right now.

“Brings back memories, huh Ladybug?” Cat Noir said as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

“What memories?” Ladybug chuckled as the duo walked over to the students.

Cat Noir helped Jayden up and Ladybug helped Juleka.

“La...Ladybug and Cat Noir,” Jayden was the first to speak, “what happened?”

“Pretty much you were akumatized and tried to make Paris a surrealistic painting with a hint of an anime influence,” Cat Noir explained, “and you brought back a few of our old akuma enemies as well. Including your queen over here.”

“Oh,” Jayden held the side of his fist to his lips and blushed. He looked at Juleka and forced his lips to move, “Ju...Juleka, I’m sorry...sorry about what happened. It’s just my mom gave the four tickets, I planned on asking you, Nathanael, and Rose. Chloe wanted the tickets, and she insulted the three of you. And...”

“You had a crush on me?” Juleka smiled, making Jayden look the other way to hide his face.

“Yeah,” Jayden said in a low tone, “since the first day...I mean week of school. That’s really weird isn’t it?”

“Not at all,” Ladybug said as she placed a hand on Jayden’s shoulder. “Love can happy at any place, and at anytime. There’s nothing weird about liking someone, or thinking their really cool..”

“I think you mentioned having a you know what for you know who,” Cat Noir smiled, walking Juleka closer to Jayden “Since your an artist, I assume it’s a drawing for a certain lady.”

“I’d like to see it,” said Juleka, “if you don’t mind of course. I heard from a certain someone that you're quite the artist.”

“I don’t know where my sketchbook is,” Jayden sighed.

“Nathanael has it,” Juleka smiled, “and no, Rose and I didn’t take peak since Nath stresses that a lot.”

“Oh, I don’t why,” Jayden tried to shrug off Juleka’s smirk.

“Yeah, I wonder,” Juleka chuckled, “you are his best friend after all.”

Suddenly, a beeping noise was heard.

“Sorry to break the ice, but my lady and I have to go,” Cat Noir said, “we have our own date to attend.”

“And by date he means patrolling the city and making sure kids like you are safe,” Ladybug corrected. “Can the two of you make it back to school on your own.”

“Sure,” said Juleka.

“I pretty sure the walk isn’t too-” Jayden released that Icee wasn’t around. He looked around the room for the little kwami.

“Are you missing something?” asked Cat Noir.

“Um,” Jayden noticed a light blue dot floating in the air, and smiled, “I’m just looking for-”

“A photo?” Ladybug handed Jayden the photo she took from Canvas Curse.

“Exactly,” Jayden smiled.

Juleka looked at the photo as well and she smiled as it was of the last Saturday. When she, Rose, and Nathanael showed Jayden around Paris.

* * *

Everyone at the school were back to normal. Marinette saw two firemen trying to get Mr. Damocles and Ms. Mendeleiev out of the basketball hoop. Luckily, an akumatized student cannot be held responsible for their actions, or Jayden really would have been suspended. Though, the principal told students that there was still twenty minutes of class left, so the day resumed.

“Oh well, no going home early,” said Tikki.

“I know,” Marinette chuckled. “Hey Tikki, do you know Frost Wolf’s kwami?”

“Yep, and I know you talked to her while looking for Canvas Curse. She’s a bit of a teaser, but I can tell she really cares for him.”

“Just like you for me?”

“I’m not a teaser though.”

The two partners enjoyed a good laugh before Marinette entered Ms M’s room. The baker’s daughter was surprised to see Adrien talking to Chloe.

“Chloe, if you have the tickets, you should give them back to Jayden,” Adrien said as he sat down in his seat. “I don’t mind hanging out with you at a concert, but not if you stole the tickets from someone else.”

Marinette sat down next to Alya and that’s when Juleka and Jayden came entered the room, the two of them chatting about Jayden’s mother dropping them off at the school and laughing about it. Nathanael and Rose were about to run toward them until Chloe stood in their path.

“Here,” Chloe said as she handed Jayden his tickets. “I’m sorry okay, and that picture was just a photoshop.”

“...Thank you Chloe,” said Jayden. “If your still bummed out about going to the concert maybe I could bring you back a souvenir?”

“Ha,” Chloe laughed, “I’m going to the concert. Daddy got me a ticket a few minutes ago.”

With Chloe’s apology ruined, but still accepted, Jayden and Juleka returned to their seats, talking it up with their too friends.

“Looks like everything turned out okay,” Marinette said to Alya, “Juleka knows that Jayden likes her, and they’ll probably be the our classes next couple.”

“Or they’ll just stay friends for a while,” Alya stated, “relationships don’t always work that fast Marinette.”

“I know that. At least it took a step a in the right direction.”

“And know we just need for _your_ love life to head in that direction.”

Marinette blushed herself, “Right.”

“Now I think there’s something else we need to do as our duty of being class President and Vice President,” said Alya.

“Which is?” asked Marinette.

Alya showed her girl a certain picture on her cellphone. Marinette remembered that day, and knew what Alya was hinting at. After all Jayden did miss out on that day…, and so did Chloe and Sabrina.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't expecting to post this on Valentines Day for, it really wasn't intended to be a Valentines story. I'm beginning to see why most fanfics don't focus too much on akuma battles (I had a little trouble coming with how Canvas Curse should fight Ladybug and Cat Noir until I had the idea of him bringing back Reflekta).
> 
> Nevertheless, I don't have anything else to say except thank you for reading the story, and that the last chapter is a familiar scene from the Miraculous Adventures comic book...which will lead into my next Ladybug fanfiction that's about Ladybug, Cat Noir, Frost Wolf, and Volpina (in my AU universe. I like the real fox miraculous wielder, but I don't want to change things because of stuff found out about season 2).


	3. Beach Blow-Off

“Uh, this is the place Icee?”

“Yes.”

“Your not joking.”

“This is the place.”

“A Massage Parlor?”

“What’s less conspicuous than a Guardian of the Miraculouses living day by day in a massage parlor?”

Jayden didn’t have answer for that. It’s just that he passed by this place on the way to school before, and thought it was just a regular building. He opened the door, which caused a bell to ring. He looked around and saw that the interior had influences of many cultures; particularly asian cultures.

“Hello, you may come in.”

Jayden continued forward, still admiring the decor and objects inside of the building. He looked into a doorway to a see elderly man sitting on a matt with his legs crossed. From the way the elder held his hands he was most likely meditating.

“Please sit down.”

Jayden took a seat on the floor matt. The elder raised his head up and opened his eyes. He smiled at Jayden’s reaction upon seeing him.

“You,”-Jayden inched back a little, “you really are that man from the park the day I met Icee!”

“Master Fu!” Icee said as she flew out of Jayden’s backpack. “It’s nice to see you again!”

“It’s good to see you again as well Icee,” Master Fu smiled, “and you too _Frost Wolf._ ”

Jayden chuckled, “You can call me Jayden, sir. Jayden Beryll.”

Suddenly, another kwami came from behind Master Fu.

“Hello Jayden, it’s an honor to meet another Miraculous Wielder chosen by Master. My name is Wayzz.”

“Hi there Wayzz,” Jayden said, trying not to sound surprised, “Your a kwami like Icee? Do you turn your wielder’s into aliens?”

“Turtles,” Wayzz chuckled, “don’t let the antenna fool you.”

“Turtle, got it,” said Jayden, turning back to Master Fu. “Um, I was hoping I could talk with you for a moment sir.”

“Of course, whatever is on your mind,” said Master Fu, “would you like some tea?”

Normally, Jayden wouldn’t accept any drink from a stranger; something his mother and only one of the good things his father taught him. However, Master Fu seemed like a nice man and Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Volpina trusted him.

“The last time I met Ladybug and Cat Noir as Frost Wolf-”

“And Volpina,” Icee smirked from atop of Master Fu’s record player.

“They said you give great advice,” Jayden continued, “I guess I need some reassurance.”

Master Fu nodded and sipped his tea, “Is this about a certain akuma that made the Eiffel Tower a banana?”

“Yeah,” Jayden chuckled and scratched the back of his head, “I tried my best to keep Hawk Moth away from any memories of being Frost Wolf, and of Icee. You don’t think he knows my identity do you?”

“No, not as long as your Miraculous wasn’t the akumatized object,” said Master Fu.

“Phew, it wasn’t,” Jayden smiled, “not that what was akumatized was any better.”

Master Fu stroked his beard, “The Miraculouses...are mystical objects Jayden. There magic protects the wielder from having their identity be known, regardless of how revealing their costume may be. Now there have never been any sightings of a Miraculous being akumatized”-

Jayden noticed that Master Fu was focusing on the record player that Icee and Wayzz were playing on before the elder turned back to him.

-“but, Ladybug and Cat Noir learned that Hawk Moth is capable of making an akuma based on a miraculous.”

“He’s made one based on Ladybug and Cat Noir from what I heard around my school.”

“And Volpina too,” Master Fu sipped his teeth again, “though Hawk Moth made himself lose that battle. He gave the akuma Volpina an unlimited time limit on the fox necklace, and when the real Volpina showed up, well it’s self-explanatory.”

“Well that was something fox girl never brought up,” Jayden muttered, “but may I ask you another question Master Fu?”

“You just did,” he chuckled before nodding his head.

“Why did you give me a Miraculous?” the question made Icee and Wayzz fly next to their respective wielder, “There was nothing heroic about me before that day, and I when I did use my powers I was referred to as a vigilante.”

“The choice wasn’t because of heroics, physical strengths, or appearance,” Master Fu placed a had on his chest, “your kindness, to help someone was the reason I gave you a Miraculous. Out of all those people in the park, you stopped to help me get away from those miscreants. And while your acts were vigilante, you still respected the law enforcement instead of causing a scene.”

“Someone was just filming you being attacked that day, and it wasn’t right,” Jayden recalled that day.

Master Fu nodded, “You weren’t trying to be a hero that day, you just wanted to help out. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Volpina were the same.”

“Volpina?” Jayden asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes,” Master Fu smirked, “and where do you go talking about her like that? You’ve only met her once. From what I can tell she had a good opinion of you.”

Jayden blinked rapidly, “You saw us that day?”

“Yes, and Wayzz could sense your arrival in Paris probably before you left the plane.”

“But why haven’t you found Hawk Moth yet if Wayzz has that kind of power?”

“All Kwami’s have that power Jayden,” said Icee, “Wayzz’s ability just has a stronger range.”

“Unfortunately, I can only sense when a miraculous is activated,” said Wayzz, “not its location.”

“Oh,” said Jayden, “well that does make sense. Hawk Moth would probably be defeated by now, and there would be no use for Volpina and I.”

_Ring Ring_

“Excuse me for second,” Jayden answered his phone, “Hello?”

“Hey Jayden, we’re all set up for the class photo at Seine,” said Nathanael, “it’s at the Île aux Cygnes. Only you and Marinette are the last ones to arrive.”

“I had something else to take care of first?” Jayden smiled as he looked back to Master Fu.

“Well, I think this will get you running as fast as _Sonic The Hedgehog_ ,” Nathanael ended his call, and a text message was sent from him.

Jayden opened the message and almost fell backwards, “I...um...thank you Master Fu for the talk, but I have to go...like now. And fast.”

“Aw and I was enjoying the company,” said Master Fu, “this has been a slow week. Can you stay awhile more.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s a sort of a school thing.” said Jayden. “The Class President and Vice President thought it would be a cool idea to have class bonding day at the beach.”

“And his _girlfriend’s_ wearing a black swimsuit which a photo can’t do her justice,” Icee laughed, “He can’t keep his Juleka waiting.”

“Icee!” Jayden yelled. “Ignore her Master Fu. I don’t have a girlfriend...she’s just my friend. The little snowball is just a big tease!”

“Believe me, all of us kwami know,” Wayzz chuckled.

“Go and enjoy yourself Jayden,” Master Fu waved his hand. “Many children are in a hurry to grow up, and end up missing innocence and excitement that comes with youth. Sometimes it’s nice to just enjoy the present while you can.”

“Hm,” that saying made Jayden think about something, but he was already late for his friends at the Seine. “Thanks again for the talk Master Fu, it was nice to formally meet you and Wayzz.”

“Your very welcome,” Master Fu smiled, “and tell Marinette and Juleka that they’re welcome as well.”

“You know them?” asked Jayden.

“Marinette comes by for advice from time to time, and to bring treats from her parents bakery,” said Master Fu, “and Juleka would come by for a cup of tea and to talk about her photo dilemma. Although, I see someone has helped her fix that situation.”

“That was before I knew her, sir,” Jayden chuckled.

“True,” Master Fu stood up, walked over to Jayden, and grasped his hand, “but this could be misleading.

How Master Fu ever got a hold of that picture from the previous Saturday was beyond Jayden. It was inside of his sketchbook, which was inside his backpack. Nevertheless, Jayden did keep Fu’s words in mind as they did hold some truth.

* * *

It took a while for Jayden finally stumbled upon the beach Nathanael was talking about. It was a small isle with a smaller replica of the Statue of Liberty. There were a few people in the area, but Jayden could see his friend sitting on the sand drawing. Only he, Nino, and Alya were the only ones still dressed in their casual clothing.

“Someone’s shy about showing off their hot bod to the ladies?” Jayden laughed as Nathanael jumped up suddenly.

“Your one to laugh,” Nathanael smiled, nodding toward Jayden’s swim shirt, “I’m just waiting for Marinette to get here, so we can start the photo.”

“So it really was just the two of us huh,” said Jayden as he looked around. “I guess that’s why Alya and Nino are over there on the phone.”

“Pretty much. And Adrien’s over there doing a photoshoot. It was the only way we could get someone to take a class photo.”

Jayden raised an eyebrow,” Class photo?”

Nathanael slapped his own forehead, “That was supposed to be a secret. You already know what happen during our official class photos, and Marinette and Alya decided we need to take another since you, Sabrina, and Chloe weren’t in our original one. Can you still act surprised?”

“I’ll try, but why are we taking photos in swimsuits?”

Nathanael motioned toward Chloe and Sabrina, the former watching Adrien through binoculars on her beach towel. Jayden also noticed Ivan, Mylene, Juleka, and Rose playing volleyball in the water.

“Wanna play some volleyball?”

“There playing pairs against pairs.”

“Kim and Alix are about to join.”

“I’ll have to sit on your shoulders.”

“I’m taller than you. I can carry your weight.”

“Okay, but if you drop me just one time, just one time we’re done.”

“I promise I won’t drop you.”

The rest of the day carried on as everyone had some fun at the beach. The volleyball was going swell, for the team of Kim, Alix, Ivan, and Mylene. Nathanael wasn’t doing to hot when spiking the ball, and both he and Rose fell into the water on the last game. Luckily for Jayden, anything Nathanael was going to stay was stopped by Marinette finally arriving.

“It’s about time girl!” said Alya.

“Did you bring both banners?” asked Nino.

“Y...yep!” Marinette smiled as she handed one of them to Nino.

The one Nino had the words _Mrs. Bustier’s class of 2015_ . The one in Marinette’s hands read _Have A Good Photoshoot Adrien_.

“Great, now go change into your swimsuit girl, so we can get into the water, take this picture, and _get a certain someone’s_ attention,” said Alya.

“Ahem,” Jayden elbowed Nathanael.

“Okay, I’m going to change. But, at least I’m not the only guy wearing a swim shirt and trunks.”

“Yeah dude,” Kim said as he tugged on Jayden’s shirt, “show a little something for the ladies.”

“I get sunburn easily,” said Jayden.

“I bet if Juleka asked-,” Kim began.

“We’re just friends Kim,” Jayden said before Kim could finish, “just really good friends.”

“But you still have a crush on her,” Kim smirked, “I saw you checking her out. Don’t lie.”

“And I think I saw you checking Alix out,” Jayden teased back as he walked away to hang out with Rose and Juleka. “Rose even said the two you would make a good couple..”

“Me and Alix,” Kim pondered, “No way.”

“What was that meathead?” Alix called as she did a quick stretch to prepare for their race, “There’s no way you can beat me? I agree.”

Kim shook his head to clear his thoughts and came back at her with an insult, “Think again chi...fish legs?”

“Actually, the food is chicken legs Kim,” said Max.

“No, no, I mean fish!” Kim said as he pointed toward the water. Alix and Max turned around to see a giant fish plop down on Chloe.

“I’m guessing this isn’t a show like at Seaworld?” Jayden asked Juleka and Rose.

“Not unless that giant eel is as friendly as Shamu,” said Juleka.

“Oh no, it’s chasing after Alix!” yelled Rose.

“I’ll…I’ll go get a police officer!” Jayden yelled as he took off.

“Why doesn’t he just wait for Ladybug and Cat Noir?” asked Rose.

“He’s still new to the whole akuma thing,” Juleka said as she took Rose’s hand and ran somewhere safe.

Jayden, with his bag, ran inside one of the changing tents. Icee flew out of it, and peeked out the front to see what was going on.

“If someone could’ve bought a grill we could have a fish fry!” she chuckled.

“If only I had fire powers,” Jayden also chuckled, “Icee, Let it Snow!”

As soon as Frost Wolf leaped out of the tent, Ladybug landed right next to him.

“Hey there Frosty,” Ladybug smiled, “I heard you had quite the adventure the other day.”

“Yeah,” Frost Wolf rubbed the back of his head, “my kwami told me everything. Where’s Cat Noir?”

“Cats eat fish, not the other way around!”

“In need of our help,” said Ladybug as she took off toward the beach. “Come on!”

Frost Wolf nodded as he followed after the heroine.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post of the final chapter. I was busy with other things, and time kind of slipped from me.
> 
> Jayden still has a crush on Juleka, but for now the two decide to be friends only. Though some people are still going the tease the two about (mostly Nathanael, Rose, Luka, and Kim). Master Fu knowing Juleka was inspired by the fanfic Power’s of Invisibility . It’s a great read and I highly recommend it for fans of Juleka and Rose.
> 
> And look, the ending ties into the second issue of the Miraculous Adventures comic book series. I still have no clue where they take place in official canon besides taking placing in season 2. And speaking of season 2, since more miraculous were discovered, I plan on bringing up zodiac miraculouses in my fanfiction...maybe adding in more groups of miraculous jewels to my au. Animals represent many things.
> 
> Thank you for reading the story, and I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
